A Relationship Brought By The End
by Wolfebro
Summary: Joel and Ellie moved in with Tommy's group in Jacksonville. Ellie has come to term with the fireflies and knows that Joel had to do what he had to do. But she realises that she may have some feelings for her old partner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first (of many) fanfics. If you do enjoy it than I am more than happy to accept reviews. The story is from the last of us, and is set right after where we left off in the game (so no spoilers here). The story I rated M for mature and will include the following: swearing, violence, sexual themes and sarcasm. Lots of sarcasm thanks to Ellie.**

"Swear to me...swear to me that everything you said about the fireflies is true." Ellie had a hitch in her throat, struggling to keep the words from slipping into painful sobs. Joel looked at her. His eyes fixated on her emerald green eyes in contrast to her slightly pale and freckled face. He had never given her that look before, the look of his trust being gnawed and ripped like a pack of infected. "I swear." he managed to say the words without letting the tears from the corner of his eye drip down his face. Instantaneously he remembered, he remembered Sarah. How he held her as her blood draped over his hands. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose Ellie, if he had left those surgeons to cut her up and use her as a fifty-fifty chance of a cure, he couldn't live with himself.

"Okay." she new exactly what he did. But in her head she imagined that he did it for her, to save her from instant death. But she new he had only one intention. He lost someone, someone very close to him, and she couldn't bare to think of him in that state.

She stood there in font of him, one hand by her side and the other caressing he switch blade. "Ellie...I'm sorry. I new that this was the only thing you had to fight for, but..." he turned his head, resting his forefinger and thumb on his eyes. He couldn't start, not now at least.

"Joel, look at me." she said as she guided her hand and towards his chin, tilting his head in her direction. "cure or no cure, we can still fight side by side. Humanity had it's chance to be the greatest it could. Now we can show 'em how it's done." she said with the cute smile she always carried with her. She let go of his chin, slowly moving her face closer to his.

This was uncomfortable for Joel. She lightly kissed his cheek and moved to his ear. "Endure and survive." she whispered, sending shivers down his spine. She backed off, making Joel even more uncomfortable without her by his side, with her light, hot breath on the side of his neck. She started to stumble as she made her way down the side of the stream. "C'mon tex." she exclaimed, using her hand to signal him. "yes ma'am." he said as he followed her down the path, occasionally falling of some ledge but quickly recovering to join her at their destination. He took in the beautiful scenery as he saw Ellie trot along the rugged terrain. She was so adorable when she just enjoyed herself and didn't worry about those damn clickers or...David. That memory stuck out in his brain he loved Ellie like a daughter and he couldn't stand to see her get hurt in any way. He caught up to her as she stood there, gazing at the large metal doors.

Joel took the butt of his .45 and forced it against the side, making a loud clang of metal on metal, , as Ellie covered her ears. "Sorry baby girl." he said sincerely. "It's all good." she shrugged.

She liked that he had started calling her that, it gave more intimacy to their relationship. Ellie often dreamed about what life would be like with Joel in Jackson. She imagined Joel sitting on a porch swing, strumming at his six-string. _Wish he could strum something of mine instead. "_No!" she thought to herself. "He is a friend, I can't think of him like that."

But soon she was snapped back into reality as she heard Joel blaring out Tommy's name. He shouted the second time and was welcomed to Tommy's similar southern accent. "Joel! You're lucky I was on the wall or the guards woulda' shot on site."

"nice to see you to baby brother." he smirked as the exchanged hugs.

"I think we'll take ya up on that offer." he said with a smile as he put a hand on Ellie's shoulder and drew her closer to him.

"Uhh...Joel?"

"Yes Tommy?" he said a bit too cheerfully

"What the fuck is she doin' 'ere?!" He said in response.

"Nice to see you, asshole." she mumbled loud enough for Tommy and Joel to hear. "I thought you took her to the fireflies." he clarified. "We-"

"The fireflies gave up on a cure, there're more like me." she sighed as she kicked some dirt out of the ground. Joel nodded at Ellie and she nodded back, not knowing what he meant by this. "Well...gotta grab life by the balls and not let go till they bleed." Tommy sighed. Joel gave out a small chuckle as he saw Ellie's reaction to the phrase.

"Well we're losin' daylight, let's get ya inside before shit goes down." Tommy guided them into the gate of Jacksonville. They said nothing to each other as they made their way to a small grey office-type room where Maria was working in. They stopped just outside of Maria's office as Tommy turned around and whispered to them "Now Maria doesn't know, right?" He continued, not needing an answer. "So Imma tell her the news and we'll set ya up a place until we find ya a proper house." They both nodded as Tommy headed through the large, grey door. Ellie and Joel were alone. "So, what ya think Ellie?" he said quietly as to not let Tommy or Maria hear them. "think of what?" she asked with her head slightly tilted. "Is it gonna help forget about-" he was cut off by Ellie. "It's ok, Joel" she grabbed him by the arm and squeezed gently. "We'll do just fine."

(Joel)

_Why was she acting so...peaceful. This is not the foul-mouthed teen I was travelling with before. she seemed different_,_like she wanted the fireflies to "give up" on a cure._

He definitely wanted to spend his life with her. But he wasn't sure if she did until she gave that speech on "moving on".

_Was she hitting on me? No she can't be. she knows she's like my daughter_,_doesn't she?_

**I know this chapter was extremely short but I don't have much time today to finish it so...I will make the next chapter extra long. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys I'm back with chapter 2! The first 5-8 chapters are going to be about Joel and Ellie's relationship getting stronger. Ellie is already comfortable with expressing herself with Joel so there should be no problem with that. AspectOfCourage (Nice to see you're on board with the story) If there are any grammar mistakes please point them out so I can fix them. So without farther ado...**

Tommy was still in Maria's office, and he clearly had a smile on his face while he told her the good news. Joel was waiting with Ellie. He was leaning against the brick wall as he ran his handthrough his dirty, greasy hair which was starting to get crusty from the dried dirt. He wiped his hand on his trouser leg, to clear the grass and dirt from it.

Not much time past, but it was enough time for Ellie to get bored and started to fiddle with the ground with her switch-blade. Joel chuckled out loud, but didn't mean for Ellie to hear him. She scrunched her nose. "What?" she asked as she dug the blade as deep as she could into the ground, trying to intimidate Joel. And it kinda worked. "doesn't matter." he answered with a smile as he looked off through the window of Maria's office. Tommy hadn't told her yet, so it must have pissed him off when she saw him peek through. _What the fuck?! _Joel couldn't hear what she was saying but she looked thrilled at their arrival.

She tried to act casual as she opened the door to their new guests. "Hey you two, what brings you crawlin' back?" she said sarcastically. "Think we'll take you up on that offer." Ellie answered, hoping she didn't know that Joel said the same.

Maria let out a fake laugh, not to make her feel bad but to let her have her moment. Ellie saw right through that and looked up at Joel. She mouthed "sorry" and Joel just shrugged at her.

"So...You're thinkin' on stayin'?" Maria said cheerfully, before clearing her throat to get serious. "Then ya gonna have to pull ya own weight around here. No free loaders."

Ellie pouted slightly at Maria, then Joel nudged her arm.

"Seems Fine with us, right Ellie?" he glared at her, giving her the "don't fuck this up" look. "Sure." she said still looking back at Joel. "Great!" Tommy said as he clapped his hands together. "let's get ya set up with a Temporary house."

Joel had spent twenty years surviving and now he can finally settle down. He would very rarely have to worry about bandits or infected now. He could finally have a life again. And Ellie can finally have a childhood she deserves. It's tough having to spend twenty years in the end of the world, but it must be even more tough having to be born into it.

(Ellie)

The four of them walked through the town together, with Joel staying close to Ellie and Tommy close to Maria. Tommy put his arm around Maria as he greeted the other people of the community. Ellie glanced over at them. _They look so happy together. _Ellie thought to herself as she held on to Joel's lower arm. It felt right to Ellie but she was getting to close for Joel's comfort. She started to lean her head against Joel's upper biceps, he was so warm and everything felt calm and tranquil. She was deep in thought, thinking about their new house. She was still picturing it, Joel on the porch swing holding her in his arms. She new she shouldn't have _those_ feeling for him but it felt so right. She was still daydreaming, unaware that Joel was talking to her about something.

"Ellie...answer me when I talk to you." he said in a deep tone. He was angry at something. "Oh...uh..s-sorry." Ellie looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

_"Wow she really must be out of it" _Joel thought. "Tommy gave me the keys to this place..." he chuckled as he pointed at the small, two-story house. "Is this our place?" she asked in a jumpy voice. " Will be soon, he's just gotta fix up the bathroom or somethin'." Ellie was still holding onto his arm until they got to their new home.

Joel knelt down beside her, she was still only as tall as his chest, and placed one hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently. "Is everything alright with you?" he asked worryingly. "Yeah, why?" she tilted her head to the side. "You've been clingin' onto me since Tommy left us." he still didn't leave her side. "I dunno...I guess..." she let out a small sigh.

He handed her the key to the front door of the house. "Alright Ellie...it's gettin' dark so I think you should get us in side." Joel took his hand off of her shoulder leaving her to shiver slightly as the warmth of his hand slowly converted to the normal temperature. "Oh please...Ladies first." she smiled as she held her hand out to the direction of the door. She new he wasn't serious but when he reached for his gun and unhooked it from the holster, her heart leapt out of her chest as she ran for the door, giggling away as Joel jogged after her.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter****,**** it took me some time to write it due to writer's block****,**** but I managed to squeeze this out. The chapter may be short but it's all worth it in the end (If it does end). Don't forget to review and follow the story to see where it's headed. See you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3! Night Sky Bliss (It's nice to see someone likes my writing) HappyZompyresNeverDie (I plan on making much more of this.) In the previous chapters I have noticed that Joel and Ellie are a little too close to each other so Joel is going to have some bad memories that will effect his behaviour. So without farther ado...**

Joel caught up with her sporting an ear-to-ear grin. She tried her best to unlock the door but she kept having to fiddle around with the key. Finally she managed to push through the door slamming the door behind her trying to lock Joel out but he was too quick. He swiftly caught the door at the last secondbefore closing it gently. "This still isn't our pla-" he was cut off by Ellie. "So how many bedrooms?" she asked innocently. "Two but Tommy still has to furbish one." he said as he pointed towards the empty bedroom. "So that means..." she stuttered as she moved her hand from herself to him and back again.

"Yeah looks like it." He sighed. "Still not a bad thing though..." he pointed out. "Not wrong." she said as she wondered around the house. Joel followed her to the stairs until she stopped and picked up a note that was on a table in the corridor.

_If you are moving in than be aware that the bathroom toilet is not fitted correctly and the bedroom on the right is not furbished yet_

_Tommy + Maria_

Ellie read the note giving out a huff as she folded it and put it in her pocket. She continued up the stairs followed by Joel. She looked back at him giving him a faint smile as he smiled back at her. Joel and Ellie made it to the top as Joel reached for the knob on the door on the right. "Uh Joel." she exclaimed as he turned to face her. "What?" he asked letting go of the knob. "This room." she answered. "Oh." he said.

They both walked into the room on the left. It was small but big enough for the two of them. There was a double bed in the middle with a small desk beside it with a lamp on it. A leather chair sat in the corner which Ellie had her eye on.

Joel swung his pack off of his back and set it down by the door and laid back on the bed. Ellie approached the small leather chair as she took her pack off and set it beside her. She sat down with a slump and began to rummage through her bag. A moment later she pulled out "Savage Starlight". Joel had been helping her collect the comics finding a few here and there when he was scavenging. She flicked through to about half way and began to read.

Some time past when Ellie finally finished reading she was about two or three pages from the end and wanted to save the ending for later. She closed the comic and stuffed it in her pack as her eyes wondered towards Joel. He was sleeping must have passed out there and then.

Ellie managed to pull the sheets over him doing it as carefully as she could as not to wake him. He mumbled as he rolled over under the sheets. Ellie began to stretch as she took off her red t-shirt and shoes leaving her in her jeans and black skin-tight. She climbed into bed with Joel facing the other direction. Even in the bed she still felt cold so she started to shift over to her companion sleeping next to her. Her feelings for Joel come and go but tonight they forced themselves into her half-asleep state of mind. She began to feel hot all over her body. She tried to suppress the feeling but she couldn't resist. Her thoughts were stopped suddenly by Joel stirring and groaning in his sleep.

(Joel)

He was dreaming of Sarah again. She was there with him instead of Ellie. She was there cuddling next to him. Some time passed and Joel woke up but he couldn't wake Sarah. He tried everything but she still wouldn't arise. She was still breathing that was made very clear as she was panting uncontrollably. He began shout and yelling at the top of his lung but nothing. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face and when he moved his hands she was no where to be seen. He started to cry small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

And then he awoke from the hellish dream. He wasn't just crying in the dream. Tears were streaming down his face when he lifted his head from the pillow.

Ellie was awake too. She saw him crying in his sleep but she couldn't do anything to help. when he rose he realised that she was staring at him a worried gaze fixed upon her face. Joel wiped away his tears with his thumb. "Joel?" Ellie asked clearly confused from the ordeal. "What?" he asked with a demanding tone.

"Are you ok?" Ellie was worried at this point.

""Yeah I'm good." he sniffed as he got out of the bed and threw his pack on his back violently stomping through the house.

Half of the day had past and Ellie still didn't see him at all. She was getting even more worried. _Was it about last night? We've slept together before so it can't be that. It must have been his dreams or something._ Ellie thought to herself she had to see what it was about.

Ellie waited at home for Tommy to drop by and pay a visit. Tommy has been busy with working on the dam again and Ellie new he would be awhile. So she pulled out Savage Starlight again to finish it. Ellie read for a good three-four minutes before yelling "Mother fucker!" as she threw the book to the ground in frustration. "Worst ending ever." She mumbled to herself. Not long after that there was a faint knock on the door. Ellie rose from the chair and exited the bedroom. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the keys to the door which were left on the small table in the corridor. Ellie put the key in the door after she heard another knock. "Ok hold ya horses." she sighed. As the door finally unlocked someone swung the door open. It was Joel and his waist was bleeding excessively. "Joel!? What the fuck happened to you?!" Ellie virtually screamed as Joel collapsed onto the ground blood starting to pour from his lower half.

**Little bit of drama to get us going for the romance. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review (all criticism is welcome) I'll see you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back with chapter 4! If you enjoyed reading this then please leave a review. I'll stop before I start to babble on. This chapter is based all on Joel.**

(Joel)

He needed his space from Ellie. She was bringing back some suppressed memories. Instantly when he left that morning he regretted shutting her out. He needed something to keep his mind off Sarah. Off Ellie. He started towards the dam where he thought Tommy would be. He was right.  
>Tommy was busy with some other people in hard hats and luminous vests. They were looking at blueprints for the dam. Joel strolled over to them. Tommy didn't acknowledge Joel but the two "assistances" glanced at him with an unapproved look and then back down to the blueprints. <em>Fuck's their problem? <em>He thought to himself. Joel cleared his throat. "So watcha workin' on?"  
>"Oh hey Joel. What's up?" Tommy asked uninterestedly.<br>"Just wondering if there's any work." Joel hinted. "Well you could always hunt for some food." Tommy said as he looked back down at the blueprints. _Must've been a tough day. _Joel thought

"Ok then. See ya tonight." Joel said as he left the room.  
>Joel checked the chamber of his revolver for bullets. It was full. He checked To see if his bow was hooked on his bag. It was. He made his way towards the gate giving people polite nods as he walked by. He made it to the gate. "Tommy said to go out huntin'" Joel blurted at the guard. "Alright got a gun?" Joel patted his back where he kept his gun. The guard gave a nod as he opened the gate. "Stay safe." Joel said as the guard closed the gate after him.<p>

Joel took a deep breath then travelled through the forest.

He didn't come across much but a few berries and squirrels that managed to escape him. It wasn't the same without Ellie. It was too quiet. He came across a small broken-down house. He scavenged through only finding a few bandages. Joel heard something and ducked behind a half broken wall. He listened carefully. There were two me strolling through the woods without a care in the world. They both hand rifles and knives in the sheaths. _Shit. _They were fully geared up to the teeth. When they passed the wall Joel was crouched behind he slowly came out of cover. He crouch-walked to the man on the right and when he was close enough he grabbed him kicking the other man in the stomach. He tumbled to the ground. Joel tightened his grip. The victim started to move too much. The man elbowed Joel on the stomach right where he was impaled. Joel fell to the floor clutching his abdomen as he screamed in agony. The man slowly started in Joel's direction. "Mother fucker." he whispered as he spat on him before punching him square in the face. Joel was out cold.

When he awoke he was greeted with a sting in his head. He heard the sound of chains rustling. He looked down to see that he was handcuffed to a rusty radiator. _Fucking hunters _he thought. Joel started to tug and pull at the chains but to no avail. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling he gave up and sat there. He looked down in shame and noticed there was a huge blood patch on his shirt. He tried to move his hands to the bottom of his shirt but his hands were too far away.

A few moments later there was a rustle on the other side of the door before the sound of keys gangling. Joel quickly got into a comfortable position and pretended to be passed out. A man entered the room.  
>He was fairly built with cuts all over his face and forearms. He was wearing heavy black protective clothing. Almost like military armour. The man knelt down beside Joel as he raised his open palm. It collided with Joel's face. It stung like hell but Joel showed no reaction. He did it again only this time yelling "Wake the FUCK UP!" and Joel gave in. His cheek throbbed and he could feel whatever blood he had left flow towards it. "There we go." The man said in a soothing voice but only to intimidate Joel. He looked up and then back down at the floor.<br>The man couldn't tell but Joel was fearing the end. Only he'd been copying his same routine Show no emotion. The man knelt beside him for a moment not saying anything just staring at him. That cam to an end when he ripped open Joel's shirt from the buttons displaying his broad ribbed chest. Joel stole a glance at his wound but quickly returned his view back to the concrete floor. It was still stitched up and still healing.  
>The man whipped out his knife in one fluent move. He started to pluck at the stitches before cutting them completely. Joel winced slightly but was enough for the hunter to know of his pain. It wasn't long before all of the stitches on his front were missing. The man began to set his thumb next to the wound and pressed lightly. Slowly putting on more and more pressure. Joel yelled in pain as his blood began to coat his upper legs and lower torso. The man stopped and Joel stopped yelling. The man started to take a bandage out of his pocket and was beginning to patch Joel up. When he was done he left the room without a word. The door slammed shut. Joel began to feel light headed before eventually passing out cold.<p>

_"Daddy...Daddy wake up." Joel heard crying and instantly new it was Sarah. "I'm here baby-girl don't worry." Joel began to sob. He opened his eyes to his...living room. Sarah was cuddled up beside him crying. Her tears began to soak hi plaid shirt. "D-daddy...Please...p-please...wake up." Her sobs were beginning to sound out of pain. "Baby I'm awake don't cry...please." Joel assured but she was still crying uncontrollably. She began to hit him trying to wake him up. Her strikes becoming softer and softer as Joel finally woke up._

Joel awoke with a his head against the wall. His stomach ached and throbbed. At least it topped bleeding. Joe checked his surroundings. It startled him to see there was that same man as before only sitting on a stool watching him. Joel's skin on his neck crawled as the man arose from his settlement and started towards Joel. He crouched down in front of him. "So..." the man began. "What were ya tryin' back there?" he said subtly. "Fuckin' ya motha." Joel spat. The man punched Joel in the stomach where his wound was. Joel let out a pain filled yell. "What were you trying back there?" he asked again slowly. "Fuckin' ya mo-" Joel stopped as the man punched him square in the jaw.  
>Joel had never been beaten this badly in his whole life and he would be damned if this proceeded any longer. Joel forced his forehead at the hunter. Their heads colliding as the hunter stumbled on his back. Still dazed Joel began to kick the rusty radiator where the handcuff were linked around. He kicked more and more harder and harder his heart full of rage. He didn't stop until the radiator finally let out. Joel unhooked himself and crawled to the man who was holding his head.<p>

Joel kicked him up so he was sitting and hooked the chain around his neck and pulled. He pulled with all the strength he had in his body the only thing fuelling him was the thought of Ellie being in this world alone. The man stopped struggling and gave into his fate. Joel searched him. He had a pistol a knife 2 full clips keys a blood stained rag and a couple pennies. He tried but the keys didn't fit the cuffs. He waddled over to the broken radiator and pulled off the partly broken pipe. He put a coin on the ground and bashed it with the flat end of the pipe. The coin crinkled and Joel started to fit the coin into the keyhole of his cuffs. It took him awhile but he was released at last.

The door was open. Joel walked out with caution into the empty hallway. He wondered around the hallways and empty rooms picking up a few items on the way. He decided not to look for his pack until he came with reinforcements. Specifically Ellie. He had a pistol and a knife so he was in no position to be worried. He found an exit and it lead out into the back of the camp. There were only a few guards around and they looked too easy to fight. Joel made his way to the fence at the back. He began to climb it and fell on his side as he escaped the fortress. Joel recognised the place. It wasn't too far from the house he was scavenging. But that was far away from Jackson. He started along the dirt path clutching his right side as blood started to seep through his shirt. It will be a long and painful journey back to Tommy's especially without Ellie.

**This chapter isn't that long but I think it is pretty descriptive. If you enjoyed reading then don't forget to leave a review telling me what you favourite chapter is so far. (HappyZompyresNeverDie: That chapter was slightly rushed but I think I set it up good for this one. BTW liking the support :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! We are now at chapter 5 and things might get a little hot later on ;) Thanks to all of the reviews (HappyZompyresNeverDie: Better than Shakespear. Lol) BTW half of the chapter is finishing where Joel left off and the last half is Ellie taking care of him. Oh and also if there are places that need commas I apologise some of my keys are beginning to break on me.**

(Joel)  
>He wasn't far from 20 miles away. The time went by incredibly fast when he arrived. As he limped and staggered he took the time to think. Deeply. Sarah had been on his mind recently and Ellie. It was the way Ellie acted around him when they reached Jackson. Ellie was extremely clingy for the knife-wielding bad ass he met in Boston. His gun slipped between his fingers. As he leaned over to pick it up, his side burned and stung. The pain was agonising but he sucked it up and moved on. For the first five miles he kept his thoughts in his mind, but later on he began to act upon them. He made it back to the free way and came across the sign. <em>12 miles Jacksonville.<em> He was close. Every time the image of that soldier gunning down him and Sarah popped into his head, he would walk up to a car on the side of the road and smash it's windows in, alerting nearby infected. But he swiftly took care of them. Joel memorised his journey, so he could come back with a vengeance. After another 1,1/2 hours of walking he came across the last sign that read "2 miles Jacksonville" and when he read it a spark came into play. He pushed himself past his limit but never stopping. With all of his power, he will make it back to Ellie.

His journey finally came to an end when he spotted the dirt path that lead to Tommy's. He made it. Joel was extremely paranoid. He couldn't go through the main gate. They would try to take care of him. He needed to know that Ellie was OK. He staggered towards the side of the wall. He climbed over falling on his side afterwards. He got to his feet. Joel had a good memory and he knew exactly where he was. He stealthily made his way back to his and Ellie's house. But he was too weak. He was near collapsing when he made it to the door. He used all of his energy to walk and had to squeeze the last drop out to knock on the door. He knew she was home because of the light emitting through the bedroom window. He knocked twice. No answer. He knocked one last time and he heard "Ok, hold ya horses." he had a moment of bliss before collapsing through the door way. Everything went black.

(Ellie)  
>Ellie was in shock. She stood there mouth open with wide eyes. After a moment she got to her knees and started to drag Joel's unconscious body. He was cold as ice. He was too heavy for Ellie but she managed to get him in safely. She looked for his pulse. It was at the right pace. Good. "Joel...Joel, stay awake Joel." she began to sound incoherent. "shh...shh baby girl." Joel said lightly almost with his last breath. "I love you baby girl." he stammered. "Joel...Joel, it's Ellie." she slightly laughed but it was too painful. "I know..." Joel said before he closed his eyes. <em>Shit. <em>She lifted his shirt to reveal his open wound._ Shit shit shit. _"Stay awake Joel." she said as she made her way to the kitchen. She started to rummage through the cabinets and drawers. She was looking for something to stitch him up. She found a needle and some thick thread. She ran back to him and knelt down. She fed the thread through the hoop of the needle. _First try_,_ not too bad. _She pierced his skin with the needle and began to sew his wound back together.

When she was finished she tugged the thread tightly and knotted it. She looked for his pulse again. It was normal. "Joel...you awake?" she asked quietly. "I'm here Ellie...don't worry." he reassured her. She rested her head on his chest and they laid there. He was so warm and his breathing was slow but the rising in his chest made Ellie bob up and down.  
><em>He doesn't really love me. He was just relieved to see me. Yeah that's it.<br>_Ellie didn't want to leave Joel. She waited for Tommy to stop by and give him the right medication. She new he was awake. He wouldn't just leave her like this. She still needed to know what he'd been doing. "um...Joel?" she stopped as she felt his hand lowly caress her hair. He began to play with the loose strands of her auburn hair. She shivered as his thumb made little circles on the side of her neck. He started to bleed. Ellie put her hand on his wound gently but applied pressure to it after a moment. He winced slightly at her touch. They both lay there, motionless.

Ellie began to drift away and eventually into slumber but Joel stayed awake. He couldn't leave her. He _loved_ her.

The sunlight peeked through the beige curtains, letting them know it was time. Ellie sat up and stretched. Her back ached. She had forgotten what happened to Joel the night before. Ellie looked down at her hand, it was covered in blood. Her eyes travelled to the source of it. _Oh_,_ shit! I completely forgot! _Joel's hand was around her waist. She nudged him "Joel...You still awake?" she asked worryingly. "Never slept." he assured her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Joel, get up." She demanded. He struggled to keep his on weight but he managed with the help of Ellie. He limped to the door, one arm around Ellie, the other hanging to his side. She thought back to that moment. _"I love you baby girl" _ She smiled at the statement. _Wait. He said_ _"You're not my daughter and I sure as hell ain't your dad."_ _He meant it. Did he love-love me?_

Her thoughts began to bottle up inside of her. She guided Joel to Tommy's house. "Where we goin'?" Joel asked tilting his head to look at her. "Tommy's" she continued "We need to get ya some meds." he looked back at the path they were walking on.  
>When they reached Tommy's house Maria was the only one home. They could see her through the window, washing some dishes, her hips swaying back and forth as she hummed. Ellie knocked on the door, nearly dropping Joel in the process. Maria opened the door a couple of seconds later. Her smile slowly drooped down as she glanced at Joel's stomach. "Jesus, Joel." she scolded as she put his arm around her and helped Ellie move him into the house.<p>

They laid him on the kitchen table. Maria lifted his shirt. "Well ya did a mighty fine job here, Ellie." She looked at Ellie with a smile then turned her gaze to Joel. She wasn't happy with him. "What the fuck were you thinking!" she yelled as she hit Joel in the arm, making him rub it to ease the pain. " Tommy sent me to go ou-" Joel was cut off. "Don't blame this on Tommy. You could've been killed and then what would Ellie do without you?!" Her voice didn't change. For a man like Joel, he was shitting himself when Maria gave him a seeing to. Joel thought about what she said and it made a tear appear in the corner of his eye. But he wiped it away. Maria left the room to get alcohol. Ellie took Joel's hand in her's and gave it a squeeze. "Knew I'd take care of you." Ellie smirked as Joel let out a sigh of annoyance. Maria entered the room again with a rag and a bottle of alcohol. She drowned the rag with the strong liquor and lathered it over Joel's wound. He winced in pain and Ellie squeezed his hand tighter. Maria handed Joel the bottle and he snatched it from her with one swift move. He untightened the bottle cap and took a swig. He squinted as he swallowed the intoxicating drink.

Ellie looked at him enviously. Joel took the cap and poured a small amount of alcohol into it and handed it to Ellie. She hesitated slightly before drinking it like a shot. She coughed and gave the cap back to him. "Fuck, That's strong." She spat into the sink. "What have I told you about your lang-" Ellie turned the tap to the highest it could go, muffling out Joel's speech. "You're a weird kid..." Joel laughed. "Love you too then." She said sarcastically but saw Joel's smile slowly drop into a confused face. _Shit._

**I tried to make the chapter longer but I couldn't think of how to get them out of this one. Things might get a little hot in the next 2-3 chapters ;).  
>Thanks for all of the reviews<strong> **and I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I did writing it. See ya'll in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys it's chapter 6! You know what that means It's about to get hot in here. ****_Rated M for sexual themes_****. Oh and btw since the walking dead season 5 has started expect to see something like that coming soon. Sorry if the spellings aren't up to scratch I kinda burnt my hand this morning and it's all bandaged up so forgive me. This chapter is all about Ellie.**

Ellie thought back. _Oh shit. _She was still looking back at him. A small grin was plastered among her face. "Don't think anything of it." She winked as she turned around her face going bright red. Joel started to lean up and swung his legs around the side of the table. There was a large patch of blood on the white cloth. He looked down at the spot. "That's gonna stain." he whispered. He got to his feet and stumbled slightly getting used to the weight on his legs. He began to walk towards her. She heard his footsteps getting closer. In that moment her heart was racing. She had a sickly feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was about to collapse but she stood her ground. He was right behind her he placed his hands on her shoulder and tapped them slightly. "we'll talk about at home." he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He left her side to sit back on the table her heart paced normally and he stomach was perfectly fine. Joel sat down clutching his side. "Joel where's your pack?" she asked turning around looking him straight in the eye. He tilted his head up slightly before letting out a sigh. "Hunters." Joel only had to say the one word for Ellie to understand. _Fuck the book._ Joel thought to himself.  
>Before the two of them arrived at Jackson Joel had been searching long and hard for that "Savage Starlight" book. It was the last issue in the series or something. He hid it from her for a couple weeks waiting for the time to come. Probably her birthday would be the right time. <em>Fucking hunters. <em>They still had his pack.  
>"Damn it Joel." he snapped back into reality. "What?" he asked genuinely. "Your gear dipshit." she snared. "It's fine Ellie." he argued. She sighed. "Fine." she said dropping the subject instantly.<br>Joel looked at his broken watch but knew exactly what the time was. "Maria...Maria?" he yelled to the next room. "Yeah?" a faint voice was heard through the walls. "We're gonna go Ellie can take care of me."  
>"Okay I'll check on ya tomorrow." Ellie could take <em>good<em> care of him.  
>"C'mon old man...let's get ya outta here." Ellie said as she put an arm around his shoulder.<p>

After a few moments of dragging and stumbling they finally got home. Ellie dragged him upstairs and into the bedroom. When Joel was close enough to the bed he slung his arm off of Ellie and dived head first into the soft bouncy mattress. Joel climbed in moments later and started to snore lightly.  
>Ellie joined him after he fiddled around with some rags and alcohol. She climbed in carefully as not to wake him. She pulled the sheets back over the two of them. Even in bed she was cold. Her teeth started to chatter so she snuggled up even closer to Joel.<br>Then that feeling hit again. As she rested her hand on Joel chest she felt it rise and fall slowly before he took in a deep breath. "Ellie...what was that about earlier?" Joel asked her eyes closed still on his back. She began to sweat. "Oh...um..." she couldn't get the words out. No matter how hard her mind fought against it she kept it to herself. "I was...uh...just joking...'cause you said...uh.." she stammered. "I did what now?" Joel questioned her statement. "You told me that you...uh...loved me when you...uh.." She was too nervous. She had to make up an excuse. _Shit here we go. _She thought it through in a split second. "I thought when you said...well ya know that it was cool for me to say it." She bit her lip. "Listen Ellie I know that you're what fourteen and I understand what you're feelin. But it's just hormones and-" he was cut off. "Joel it's not hormones and I don't love you in that way I just...think you're kinda-" She was cut off. "Ellie." Joel protested. "You don't." Joel held her slightly closer and drifted off again. Ellie then had a sudden realisation. _ Oh shit I do love him. _She had to keep this to herself...for now.  
>The feeling was still there.<br>After awhile of hearing Joel breath and mumble in his sleep she felt his warmth radiate to her even more than before. She started to feel slightly aroused when Joel held onto her waist and was rubbing her gently. Her hormones started to kick in. She was feeling a little...wetter than usual.

**Dun Dun Duuun. This is a test chapter. It felt a little awkward at the end for me because I don't know if Ya'll wanna see it or not. So if you do tell me so that I can write without the weight on my shoulders.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I think I can write it now. Guys if you enjoy then leave a review telling me what you favourite part was :) Rated M for sexual content.**

Ellie thought back. _Oh shit. _She was still looking back at him. A small grin was plastered among her face. "Don't think anything of it." She winked as she turned around, her face going bright red. Joel started to lean up and swung his legs around the side of the table. There was a large patch of blood on the white cloth. He looked down at the spot. "That's gonna stain." he whispered. He got to his feet and stumbled slightly getting used to the weight on his legs. He began to walk towards her. She heard his footsteps getting closer. In that moment her heart was racing. She had a sickly feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was about to collapse but she stood her ground. He was right behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and tapped them slightly. "we'll talk about it at home." he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He left her side to sit back on the table her heart paced normally and her stomach was perfectly fine. Joel sat down clutching his side. "Joel, where's your pack?" she asked turning around looking him straight in the eye. He tilted his head up slightly before letting out a sigh. "Hunters." Joel only had to say the one word for Ellie to understand. _Fuck, the book._ Joel thought to himself.  
>Before the two of them arrived at Jackson, Joel had been searching long and hard for that "Savage Starlight" book. It was the last issue in the series or something. He hid it from her for a couple weeks waiting for the time to come. Probably her birthday would be the right time. <em>Fucking hunters. <em>They still had his pack.  
>"Damn it, Joel." he snapped back into reality. "What?" he asked genuinely. "Your gear, dipshit." she snared. "It's fine Ellie." he argued. She sighed. "Fine." she said dropping the subject instantly.<br>Joel looked at his broken watch but knew exactly what the time was. "Maria...Maria?" he yelled to the next room. "Yeah?" a faint voice was heard through the walls. "We're gonna go, Ellie can take care of me."  
>"Okay I'll check on ya tomorrow." Ellie could take <em>good<em> care of him.  
>"C'mon, old man...let's get ya outta here." Ellie said as she put an arm around his shoulder.<p>

After a few moments of dragging and stumbling they finally got home. Ellie dragged him upstairs and into the bedroom. When Joel was close enough to the bed he slung his arm off of Ellie and dived head first into the soft bouncy mattress. Joel climbed in moments later and started to snore lightly.  
>Ellie joined him after she fiddled around with some rags and alcohol. She climbed in carefully as not to wake him. She pulled the sheets back over the two of them. Even in bed she was cold. Her teeth started to chatter so she snuggled up even closer to Joel.<br>Then that feeling hit again. As she rested her hand on Joel chest she felt it rise and fall slowly before he took in a deep breath. "Ellie...what was that about earlier?" Joel asked her, eyes closed and still on his back. She began to sweat. "Oh...um..." she couldn't get the words out. No matter how hard her mind fought against it she kept it to herself. "I was...uh...just joking...'cause you said...uh.." she stammered. "I did what now?" Joel questioned her statement. "You told me that you...uh...loved me when you...uh.." She was too nervous. She had to make up an excuse. _Shit here we go. _She thought it through in a split second. "I thought when you said...well ya know, that it was cool for me to say it." She bit her lip. "Listen Ellie I know that you're, what fourteen? And I understand what you're feelin'. But it's just hormones and-" he was cut off. "Joel it's not hormones and I don't love you in that way I just...think you're kinda-" She was cut off. "Ellie." Joel protested. "You don't." Joel held her slightly closer and drifted off again. Ellie then had a sudden realisation. _Oh shit, I do love him. _She had to keep this to herself...for now.  
>The feeling was still there.<br>After awhile of hearing Joel breath and mumble in his sleep she felt his warmth radiate to her even more than before. She started to feel slightly aroused when Joel held onto her waist and was rubbing her gently. Her hormones started to kick in. She was feeling a little...wetter than usual. "Oh, Joel." she moaned under her breath.  
>"Hm?" he huffed. "Uh...never mind." Her face turned a bright shade of red and she could feel the heat escaping her body. Her eyes dropped and she drifted into slumber.<p>

_"Oh Joel." she giggled as he planted kisses on her forearm, slowly making his way up. He slipped her shirt passed her shoulder, leaving kisses and slightly sucking. He travelled along her slim neck. He started to nip at her neck playfully. Ellie was rubbing his crotch gently, small moans slipping out of his throat. He brought her closer to him, she was sitting on his lap now. His face was inches away from her's when their lips collided together making them both crave more. Joel slid his hand down Ellie's jeans. He could feel how wet she was through her panties. He started to rub her with two fingers which made Ellie deepen the kiss. Joel's tongue pushed against her bottom lip and she granted him access. As Joel entered Ellie's mouth, their tongues intertwined and twirled around one another. Joel slowly worked her clit with his calloused fingers. "Oh God Joel!" she moaned into his mouth, making him rub her even faster and harder. Joel slowly inserted his middle finger inside of her making her break the kiss to let out a load moan. Joel pumped his finger into her faster. She moaned louder as he did so. "Want two?" he said sliding his finger out. "Oh God...Joel...please!" She practically screamed as she threw her head back. She rubbed his crotch harder before slipping her hand down to stroke his member. She couldn't take it any longer. She took her hands out of his pants and grabbed his jeans by the belt hooks, but he stopped her. "Pull 'em down." Joel demanded, hinting at her jeans. She rose onto her knees and began to pull her jeans off along with her underwear. She slid them over her ankles and slung them across the room. She climbed back onto Joel's lap as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her. He let his fingers rest in her, teasing her. She leaned on his hand to gain motion. Soon his movements became harder and much faster. She couldn't wait any longer._

She awoke with a start. She was sweating and her hand was lightly rubbing her crotch, soaking her panties. Joel was still asleep. _Thank God._

**Oh my god that took some time to write.****Told you I'd work on the romance. If you enjoyed reading this then why don't you tell me in a review. See ya'll in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people we made it to chapter 8! (AspectOfCourage: I'm gonna make it so Ellie's blood is what makes her immune. The thing where her brain is the cure didn't really make much sense (Scientifically) to me. Oh and thanks for the advice I appreciate it.)**

(Ellie)

Ellie didn't want Joel to see her in this state. There was a recognisable wet patch on her jeans. She peeled the sheets off of her, trying not to move Joel too much. She slipped out and made her way to the door. She looked back at Joel, still sleeping. She gave a faint smile and proceeded through the door, peeking through the gap so she could make sure he wouldn't wake up.

She felt a cold rush of air as she exited the room. She must have emitted a lot of heat during her..._wet dream. _She was still wearing her red t-shirt and jeans but no skin-tight top. She grasped her arms and began to rub them to gain heat again. She wondered around for a bit before she finally arrived at the bathroom. As the door creaked open she realised that the toilet wasn't fitted in yet. _I hope the tap still works. _Ellie made her way to the sink. She looked up at the mirror and wiped the dust clean with her palm. She looked in shock, her hair was a mess. She ran the tap and held her hands out under it. She cupped her hands to collect water. Ellie closed her eyes as she splashed the water in her face, some dripping onto the ground and her shirt. When the water came into contact, she squealed at the temperature. She stepped back from the sink and wiped her face with the end of her shirt, soaking it near instantly.

As she wiped her hands on the side of her jeans, she glanced at the mirror in front of her and she spotted Joel, standing there. Just staring at her. She turned around to face him.

"What?" she asked as she tried to fix her hair.

"We have to talk 'bout last night. I heard you talk in your sleep." Ellie's heart sank deep into her chest. _This was bound to happen. _

"Joel, I couldn't help it." she argued, before he had even made his point.

"I know...you just can't think like that. Not about me." Joel said as he looked off into the distance.

"Why the fuck not?!" Ellie was started to raise her voice.

"Ellie, it's wrong. Maybe not for you but back in my time-" Joel was cut off.

"We're not in your time, Joel!" Ellie raised her hands and shoved him slightly, leaving faint, wet hand prints on his plaid shirt. "Things have already gone to shit. Why can't you come to grips with that?" Ellie was pissed.

"After spending twenty years in the end of the world, you tend to hold onto every good thing that you came across." Joel was trying to keep his voice at a low decibel but came out harsh.

"What about the good things that you've come across now?" Tears formed in her eyes as she stuttered out the next question. "Do you even care about me? Aren't _I a_ good thing?" She sniffed.

"Course I care about you. You're the best thing to happen for fourteen years." Joel's heart started to shatter when he saw Ellie break into tears.

He walked up to her, arms apart. She gave into his hug and he squeezed her tightly. "Shh...It's okay baby-girl. I still ain't leavin' you." Joel's voice was soothing but rough. The argument only brought back bad memories.

They both stood there for a while, still in each other's arms. Joel stroked her hair as he rocked them back and forth, until he broke the silence.

"It' just...if things were to happen..." Ellie perked up slightly at the thought of it. "...Ellie you may be immune but I ain't and if ya still have that fungus shit in ya blood then you could give it to me." Joel had a reasonable point, but that soon fell like timber.

Ellie laughed and sobbed. "Ya know it's my blood that's what makes me immune, right?" Ellie told him more then asked.

"What? Uh...how do ya know this?" Joel was genuinely confused.

"Well...I was kinda awake on the table, when I heard Marlene talk about it. Well I say awake, I was more out of it than in..." Ellie rambled on, the tears in her eyes slowly drying up.

Joel was still holding her by her shoulders. "But I was told it would kill ya." Joel didn't care that Ellie knew any more, he was still intrigued by the explanation.

"They would've taken all of my blood." Ellie sighed.

"But why take all of it...can't they just copy it or somethin'?"

"I don't fuckin' know...they're dead now." Joel saw the flame in Ellie's eyes but it soon became unlit.

"You know?" Joel let go of Ellie, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay, Joel." Ellie brought him close, her face nuzzling his chest. Joel lightly pet her hair. "I Still love you." Joel knew what the consequence would be if he said it back.

"Give me time, Ellie." Joel still held her close.

_I won't be long_,_ Joel._ Ellie thought to herself. She began to rub the small of his back in circles.

"Ellie." He pulled them apart. "Give me time."

Ellie sighed. "Okay."

-...-

Ellie stayed near Joel's side for the most part of the day. She held onto his waist as they wondered around Jackson looking for Tommy. They ran into a few people that gave them bad looks. Joel would just tell Ellie to ignore them but when his back was turned, she would flip them off to their faces.

Joel needed to talk to Tommy about their temporary house and about what they would be doing to pull their own weight.

"Well what ya feel like doin'?" Tommy asked still looking at the blueprints. _He spends all fuckin' day with those. _Joel thought.

"Scavenging?" Ellie requested. "We're also pretty good with hunters and- Well _I'm_ pretty good with hunters." She shot a glance at Joel and grinned.

"Smart ass..." Joel whispered.

"Well when Joel fully heals up, yous can go out for ammo." Tommy said now looking up at the two of them.

Tommy looked tired. He must've been messing with the blueprints for a while. Something's going to come up.

"Thanks, Tommy." Ellie said cheerfully as she tugged at Joel's forearm.

_Why is she so eager to get outta here?_

Joel had completely forgotten about his pack. _Damn it._

**So we have established that Joel really does care for Ellie but how far will it go? If you find a mistake please tell me in a review so I can correct it. See ya'll in chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 9! Thanks to all of the reviews so far it's all fuel for the fire. (AspectOfCourage: Yeah some people write Ellie to be a little rough with Joel.)**

Ellie dragged Joel outside of the main building where Tommy and his people discussed the issues of the town that needed to be taken care of.

"C'mon Joel." Ellie was tugging him over to the path.

"What's wrong with ya?" Joel questioned as he pulled back from her. She was still tugging on his arm.

"Just c'mon." She persuaded. He obliged as she dragged him behind a wall of the meeting hall. She pushed him roughly against the hard brick wall. She lifted his shirt up slightly to display the wound that had previously been tampered with.

"Who hurt you?" Ellie asked with an all too serious look on her face.

"Hunters." Joel said as he made her drop his shirt back down.

"Where are they?" She asked and gripped his wrist tightly.

"Couple miles up the free way." Ellie let go of Joel's wrist, leaving white finger marks in the process.

"What did he look like?" Ellie was virtually interrogating him.

"Pretty buff guy, full body gear, short-brown hair, 'bout six-one. Why?" Joel was wondering what this girl was up to and regretted giving her the information.

"Thanks, Joel." Ellie said as she patted his chest a couple times. She started to walk off until Joel grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Ellie...why?" Joel was sounding too concerned. She turned around to face him.

"Don't worry, old man." She smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

It was moments like that, that made Joel both smile and feel how much of a liability he could be to her. One day he won't be by her side to protect her. He thought back to what Marlene said. "-That is if she isn't raped and murdered first." His blood boiled when he remembered those heart breaking words. _When I'm gone I can't save her from it. If I didn't "save" her_,_ she would never have to go through it. _

Ellie was walking away, probably back home, her ponytail swinging back and forth as her hips swayed with each step she took. Joel shook to get the thought out of his head.

"Ellie...where ya goin'?" Joel was jogging after her, his voice was loud enough for her to hear.

"Home...I'm gonna grab some things." Ellie said over her shoulder. She didn't mean to block him out but she had to keep her mind straight.  
>She was definitely up to something.<p>

Later on in the day, Ellie just went outside of the wall. She didn't go far but was far enough to hunt for some food. At least the food that she caught, she and Joel could eat for themselves. Joel was in the house, resting. Ellie had left her bag but took her gun and bow with her. She left it sitting on the kitchen counter, Joel's temptations got the better of him. He rose from his chair in the living room and made his way to the bag. He unzipped it and started to poke through her things. He wasn't checking on her or anything, he was looking for that comic book.

"Savage Starlight..." Joel mumbled as he pulled the glossy book from the dirty, worn out bag. He flipped through the pages and saw a few things that interested him. There was a very busty looking character with a pair of whips.

"Not sure I like this..." Joel sighed. He didn't want Ellie to get any impressions from that comic book but she hadn't been showing _much _that was a little too inappropriate. He didn't want her to lose all of her innocence. But much of it was long gone after murdering hunters and bandits to piercing a clicker's face with a rusty shiv.

He was still looking through the book when Ellie burst through the door with a couple rabbits tied to her belt.

"Guess what's for dinner." She bragged as she unhooked the rabbits and held them out in front of her.

"What ya doin'?" Ellie noticed he was looking through her stuff.

"Just lookin' at ya comics." Joel sounded casual in order not to make things more awkward.

"Hope that's it." Ellie gave a little smile before saying something that put Joel on edge. "Better not be lookin' for panties or somethin'..." Ellie gave a smirk as she set the rabbits down onto the counter, some blood was starting to trickle out of them.

"Ahh, shit." Ellie cursed as she looked at the wet blood on her leg. _Shouldn't have tied 'em to my belt. _

"What?" Joel asked before looking at the blood on the side of her jeans.

"You okay, Ellie?" Joel knelt by her to examine the possible wound.

"Yeah, it's the rabbit's blood." Ellie sighed. "Imma go clean up...hand me a pair of jeans when I get out."

There was another good thing about living in a town with it's own source of electricity...hot water.

-...-

Ellie closed the bathroom door behind her and made her way to the shower. She turned it on so it could gain heat. Ellie glared at herself in the mirror as she started to strip out of her clothes. She peeled off her thin, red t-shirt to reveal her small, perky breasts, hidden by her lace bra. She slipped off her jeans and threw them on the floor with her shirt. She was only wearing matching panties and a bra at this point. She unhooked her bra, still looking at herself in the reflection the mirror gave. Her breasts were not even a handful but that didn't bother her that much. She bent over to pull down her panties and stepped out of them. She looked behind her to gaze at her rear, giving it a tight squeeze. _Bet he's an ass man. _Ellie smirked at her thought.

She noticed the steam build up in the room and decided it was time she got clean. She hopped in and gave a sudden shriek as the hot water came into contact. She slowly got used to the luxurious feeling that was bestowed upon her. She began to rub herself with her hands, forgetting the soap. Her hands travelled up and down her waist and to her breasts. She gave her nipples a firm pinch and proceeded to clean herself. She rubbed her legs, she rubbed the one stained with blood first. She started to clean her sex. She wasn't into touching herself too much but she thought she would give it a try.

She rubbed small circles around her clit, shivering at the intense feeling. She rubbed faster as she took her other hand and set her fingers inside of her. A loud moan slipped out of her throat as she penetrated herself deeper. Her penetrating got harder and faster, keeping up with her other hand that was working her clit.

"Oh Joel..." she moaned as she went deeper inside. She continued the rhythm for about three-four minute before it hit her. She was so close. She pumped faster and harder as she finally climaxed.

"Oh God, Joel!" She screamed as she kept pumping and rubbing, riding out her orgasm. Her juices coating her fingers. Her legs began to feel weak and nimble. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. _Holy shit...why didn't I do this before?_

**Okay****,**** I wasn't planning on putting in the shower scene but the set up was right there (BTW I used the word "sex" because I felt that "pussy" was a little too dirty and "Vagina" was too primitive. Please review telling me you liked the chapter or to point out a mistake (Your negativity will be ignored) Hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see ya'll in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So...the last chapter was very...fun. The setup was right there and how could I resist. I know this story is meant to be...dirty but I'm getting there. Please review if I get something wrong. Since It's a Saturday expect a longer chapter or double! Sorry for not uploading yesterday.**

The water running down her silk skin began to wrinkle it. Ellie turned the knob of the shower to off. She shivered as she felt the air hit her like a small truck. As she pulled the shower curtain back she realised that she had forgotten her towel._ Shit._

"Joel?...Joel can you hand me a towel?" She waited for a response.

"Uh...sure." Joel's manly voice was audible through the walls.

Joel rummaged through the cabinets and drawers until he found some clean white towels in a wardrobe.

"Want me to bring some jeans?" Joel's voice bellowed throughout the hallways.

"Yeah, thanks." Ellie yelled back.

Joel made his way up the stairs and to the door of the bathroom. He knocked on it lightly.

"Come on in." Joel could tell Ellie had a grin on her face. He opened the door with a creak to display Ellie standing in the middle of the room. She was completely nude with her ass facing him. She hadn't even attempted to cover up.

"Shit...sorry...Ellie." He stared for a second before covering his eyes with the towel.

"It's okay, Joel. Just set them there." She pointed to the radiator next to him as she continued to stare into the mirror. Joel set the jeans and towel down and slowly backed away catching a slight glimpse of her breasts as she turned around. Even though she enabled him she still went red with embarrassment.

She wrapped the towel around her and started to dry herself. She was still a little light headed from what she had just experienced.

When she was finished drying, she slipped her panties and bra back on. She followed with her jeans and her shirt. All of her clothes were slightly damp from the condensation. She opened the window to clear the steam and walked out.

When Ellie walked down the stairs she could smell something. It wasn't bad but something was burning. She went to go investigate.  
>Joel was over at the fireplace with a couple of rabbits on the spit. He rotated them slowly. Ellie faked walked in again.<p>

"Oh...God. The fuck's that smell?" Ellie said as she pinched her nose. Joel looked back up at her.

"My dinner." he said smugly. _You won this round. _

"Ha...just kiddin'." Ellie tried to laugh it off. She strolled over to Joel and sat beside him.

"Okay...but still mine. Big men, big feast." Joel smirked as Ellie started tugging on his forearm.

"Ohh...c'mon Joel..." Ellie begged with a grin still plastered among her face.

"Okay...okay...I'll let you eat this time." Joel joked still turning the meat.

They spent the night sitting on the floor while eating their rabbits. They exchanged some stories and Joel even talked about Sarah a little. Joel was a little more open with Ellie. Ever since they cleared the air about Salt Lake City things had been running smoothly and not on fumes.

Joel sat against the chair watching Ellie curled up on the couch reading her comic. _Sad ending._ Joel thought to himself and restrained from spoiling it for her. She was really enjoying the book. Even when they were sleeping she would be sitting up reading that thing. Most nights he spent awake because Ellie wanted to keep the lights on to read. Joel thought back to that moment not one hour ago. It wasn't his fault for looking at her, she clearly called him and was expecting him to barge in. She enabled him. Just thinking back made his member twitch but he suppressed the memory so it wouldn't show in front of Ellie. Looks like she wasn't so innocent after all.

Ellie was still reading and Joel was fast asleep until he heard her reach the end of the book.

"God fucking DAMN IT!" Ellie didn't yell too loud. She threw the book at Joel's direction but not hitting him. He awoke with a start.

"Ellie..." Joel rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Sorry Joel, it's just..." Joel glanced at the book laying on the ground.

"Bad ending?" Joel knew she finished it.

"Uh...yeah. Bad ending." She sighed. Ellie crawled over to Joel and curled up against him.

"What's wrong?" Joel sounded exhausted.

"Now that we're livin' here, I won't be able to find the last one." She sighed again.

Joel's heart sunk into the ground. He hated to see Ellie sad. _Fucking hunters, _ Joel slightly let the words slip out.

"Hm?" Ellie raised her head to look at him.

"I had one of those in my pack, not sure if it's the last one or not." Joel lied about not knowing ,he wanted to surprise her at least a little.

"Joel you know you're not well enough." Ellie sounded confident. "But I am-" Joel cut her off

"Ellie don't even think about it." Joel sounded angry but scared.

"Why not?!" Ellie tried to match his tone but still ended up sounding way more worried.

"'Cause if they could put me down you wouldn't last as long as I did." The truth was harsh sometimes. She knew that she wasn't as tough as Joel but she could fuck anyone up with a brick.

"Joel, you're talkin' to the fucking brick master here, I think I can handle myself." Ellie started to smile but that dropped soon enough.

"Watch your language." Joel was sounding too much like a Dad.

_"I'm not a fucking kid." _Ellie whispered but directed it at him.

"Sorry baby girl, just don't leave me." Joel was going to tear up as all he could think about was how alone he was before he had met Ellie.

"Don't worry Joel, I won't." Ellie had to get the bag back.

-...-

When the sun arose from slumber so did the town of Jackson. Joel was still sleeping against the couch but Ellie was gone. She had left to find a few "recruits" to get Joel's pack back from the hunters. She had heard about this boy about her age who was extremely talented when it came to rifles.

She was looking all morning for the boy and finally her search came to an end.

"Hey Andrew." Ellie strolled up to him with her hand in the air but didn't bother to wave.

"Oh hey...you're the new kid right?" The boy was about fifteen with brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't as built as everyone else but made up for it with his agility.

"Uh yeah..." Ellie hated to be called a "kid".

"How's your old man?" He asked as they walked down the path together.

"Oh he's not my father. But he's doin' well." Ellie looked at the ground.

"Oh...sorry...I just thought since-" he was cut off.

"It's okay I get it all the time." Ellie chuckled.

"Say since we're speakin' 'bout the old guy...he got jumped by hunters and they took his pack. He isn't well enough to go out so I was wondering if you could help me out?" Ellie charmed him with a coy smile.

"Sure I'm pretty good with a rifle." He sounded like he was bragging but Ellie knew it was true.

"Good I just gotta ask for a little more help so I'll catch ya later cool?"

"Yeah I'll be done at the gate all day so come get me there." Ellie gave him a nod and walked off she could tell he was checking her out.

-...-

Ellie thought she should talk to Maria about some fire-power to aid her on the mission. Maria was at home tending to the bushes and shrubs outside. Ellie awkwardly speed walked up to her. She knew that the hunters will be out at day so she needed to hurry.

"Hey Ellie." Maria looked up from the bushes.

"Hey Maria. I just wanted to check up on ya." Ellie had to start a conversation.

"Aw that's sweet. I'm just doin' a bit of gardening for Tommy he's been a bit stressed lately since a group of hunters have set up shop a few miles back." Maria carried the conversation as she continued to trim the hedges.

They exchanged news and gave compliments until Ellie broke the ice.

"Maria I was wondering. Do you have any -like guns- that I could give to Joel? He lost his pack to hunters and he has nothing to fight with."

"Oh sure Ellie I have a .44 magnum in the house I'll go grab it." Maria quickly ran into the house and came back a minute later with the holy grail of all handguns. She held it out to Ellie.

"Tell Joel that this bitch kicks a punch. And if he loses it tell him to leave the country if he doesn't want to deal with me." Marie smiled. No one wanted to face Maria not even Joel.

"Will do." Ellie let the gun drop into her hands and nearly fell to the ground by the shear unexpected weight the gun yield. Maria chuckled at the teen as she struggled to holster it. _Let's see 'em squirm outta this._

"Thanks Maria Joel and I'll stop by tomorrow for dinner if that's okay." Ellie began to walk of.

"No problem." Even though Maria was a badass she still had a soft spot for Ellie.

-...-

Ellie mad it to the gate and managed to persuade one of the guards to help her for a price. She will have to cover his night shift next week but it'll be worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys we're at chapter 11! If this chapter is earlier than usual that's because it's like 4 am for me in england and I can't sleep. Ellie is going badass today! (HappyZompyresNeverDie: I would never abandon this story; I just couldn't type cause my hand got wrapped again.)**

(Ellie)

It was about midday and Ellie felt prepared. The one thing she didn't take into account was where the camp was.  
>Tommy has been stressed throughout their stay because of the hunter's camp not far from Jackson. He spent a few days reinforcing the walls and giving extra shifts to the guards. He sent people out everyday to scavenge for weapon and ammo. This was a big deal. Ellie could easily take them on.<p>

Ellie thought she should stop by on Tommy to see how he's doing...and to steal his maps.

She wondered around Jackson still not knowing the area but came across Maria's office. _Could find something useful there._

Maria was still tending to her garden so there was no way she could be stop now. Ellie walked up to the grey building with caution. No one was there. Ellie looked left to right but she only saw a few pedestrians. She continued to walk but casually to look like she was sent there. She reached out for the handle and twisted the knob she carried on through the doorway.

Ellie scanned the room and spotted a filing cabinet. She rummaged through the drawers hoping to find what she was looking for. She only found a few notes about the backup power but no map. She slammed the drawers and regretted the action. She continued to scan the room for more storage. She walked up to Maria's desk and scavenged through it. _Fucking_ f_inally. _

She found a map but it was scribbled all over. She only managed to make out the free way but it was good enough. She closed the drawer and folded the map into her back pocket. She exited the room quickly but not to attract attention.

She was ready.

-...-

She made it to the garden where Andrew was working. He was depositing old soil. Andrew didn't have to work but he owed it to the community.

"Hey Andrew." Ellie strolled up to him as he tilted his head up to greet her.

"Oh hey Ellie." He proceeded to stick the shovel deep into the soil.

"You ready?" Ellie said under her breath.

"Yeah let's get going." He left the shovel in the ground and wiped his hands on his jeans. _Well that as easy._

They walked through the town and looked for Michael (The guard who agreed to help). He was still at the gate just staring out into the woods.

"Michael you ready?" Andrew walked over to his post as Ellie stayed back.

"Yes indeed ya'll gotcha gear?" Michael had the same Texan accent as Joel.

"You gotta rifle?" Michael handed Andrew his M1 Carbine and inspect the magazine.

"If you would stop feeling up that hunk of wood we need to get goin'!" Ellie didn't mean for that statement to come out dirty.

"Okay okay calm down it's still eleven hours 'till sundown." Michael cussed at the other guard for not letting them out but he soon succumb to his fate.

The walked along the road until they reached the free way. Ellie pulled the map out of her pocket and scanned over it.

"Straight forward enough follow me." Ellie marched off as she went red when she caught Andrew checking her out again.

They were only 20 miles away but that would take at least 2 hours.

Ellie spotted a stalker behind a car. She pulled out the .44 magnum and popped a shot at it killing it instantly as it knocked back a few feet. The recoil made Ellie stumble backwards.

"Shit...kicks like a mule." Ellie laughed it off as she clutched her arm.

They kept walking only stopping to deal with infected until they reached the camp. Ellie never saw it but she knew they made it.

They all crouched behind a bush to discuss the plan.

"Okay so here's the plan I go in the back and you guys pick them off if you can sound good?" Despite Ellie's absurd idea to her surprise they agreed. _Yeah...we're gonna die. _

Ellie crouched walked around the camp to the back without getting caught and signalled them to cover her. She climbed over the two metre (6ft 7in) high fence. She landed on her feet and continued to crouch walk. She spotted the building that Joel was held in (Not knowing he was there) and knew she should try it.

There was only about six or seven hunters patrolling the camp so it was easy enough to slip by.

Ellie saw the dirt scatter in small pelts as bullets came rippling towards her. Ellie sharply turned and pulled out her .44. A woman with a M1911 was knelt behind a wall and was taking lucky shots at Ellie.

Ellie dived over to a set of bins and pulled out her colt. _She wanted to match the gun noise so she could play it off as her saying it was infected. Her .44 would have sounded like a mini RPG._

When the woman popped her head out Ellie fired two shots and nailed her in the head.

"What the fuck was that?!" one of the other hunters yelled from one of the buildings.

"Infected!" Ellie yelled back. There was no response. She must have sounded like her.

Ellie made her way to the building where the man who was yelling was. The doors were open and he was standing with his back to her. She krept up behind him until the sound of bullets pierced the silence. The man turned around in discomfort but Ellie was close enough to him as she rammed her pocket knife into his skull. He made no noise as he fell to the floor his blood coating the ground below him. He was wearing Joel pack. She slipped it off of him and rummaged through it to see if everything was there. _Seems to all_ _be here. _Ellie carried it outside and noticed everyone who was outside as dead their blood coating the battlefield.

Michael and Andrew were alive and looking out for infected. _Finally a lucky break. _

The three made it without any trouble and were nearly back at Jackson.

-...-

They made it to the gate and were greeted by Tommy and Joel as they saw them coming up the road.

"Where the fuck have you been Ellie?!" Joel was really pissed. He must have known.

Ellie dropped the pack in front of him.

"Ellie did you-" He was cut off.

"Yeah and we got all of 'em right." She gave Andrew a nudge in the arm with an ear-to-ear grin.

Joel jogged up to Ellie and held her in his arms.

"Thank god you're safe. Please don't leave me." Joel whispered into her hair. Tommy Michael and Andrew gave them some privacy and went through the gates followed by Joel and Ellie. _He's goin' soft. _

**End of chapter. Joel might give Ellie some sugar next time for what she did ;). Don't forget to review and follow! See ya'll in chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Thanks for all of your support throughout this story. (HappyZompyresNeverDie: It took me a good five minutes to spell absurd correctly and my hand is healing up nicely thanks for your courtesy.) **

Joel and Ellie made it home accompanied by Tommy. Michael and Andrew went off to their families and at the end of the day so did Tommy.

"Ellie, I may not encourage what you did...but you and your friends have taken the weight off my shoulders." Tommy gave Ellie a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"Thanks, Tommy." Ellie bid him farewell as they left for home. Joel was still way too quiet for Ellie's liking.

"Joel, what's the matter with you?" Ellie held onto Joel's waist.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Joel didn't make eye contact.

"Oh for fuck's sake Joel-" Ellie was cut off.

"But I'm glad you're still hear." Joel gave a weak smile but it was enough. "Love you, Ellie." Joel continued to look straight ahead at the path in front of them. _Holy shit_,_ he loves me!_

"Love you too, Joel." Ellie held him tighter.

Hearing that from Joel was a big deal. He had never been open about his feelings (Or open about anything for that matter) and he finally confessed his love for Ellie. Joel gave Ellie a kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't leave me again." Joel sounded desperate. He had never acted like this before, he was so...needy. But it didn't bother Ellie in the slightest.

"I won't." Ellie snuggled into his side. The two walked home as the breeze from the night soaked through their skin.

When they got home Ellie lead Joel in through the door holding his hand.

Ellie meant to kiss him on the cheek but kissed his mouth. They stood their awkwardly for a couple seconds.

"Well...I'm off to bed." Ellie declared as she trotted up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a bit." Joel had to make sure the comic was still there and contact.

When Ellie closed the door, Joel swung his pack off of his back and began to rummage through it. It was still there. All of his gear was. Joel thought back and remembered what Ellie had holstered on her side.

"Ellie, c'mere." Joel shouted. He didn't sound angry, just confused. Ellie jogged down the stairs, only wearing a black skin-tight and jeans.

"What's up?" Ellie came to a stop in front of him. He pointed at her gun.

"Where did ya get that?" Joel squinted his eyes like she was a criminal.

"Oh, this?" Ellie pulled the gun out from her jeans and spun the chamber, sporting a smug look as she knew how to handle the gun. "I asked Maria for a gun."

Joel looked at her suspiciously. "Ellie..." Joel was beginning to sound impatient.

"Alright, alright. So I needed a better gun, so I went to Maria and she gave me this." Ellie pointed to her gun. "I said that you needed it 'cause you lost your's." Ellie tilted her head down and bit her lip, still keeping eye contact. Joel didn't look happy

"Sorry Joel, I was only thinking of you...I've been a bad girl." Ellie walked up to him with the puppy-look. Joel grabbed her shoulders to stop her from coming closer.

"Ellie...don't." Joel kissed Ellie on the lips and held it for a couple seconds.

"I love you Ellie, but give me time." Joel looked exhausted but not with her. Ellie looked disappointed and Joel could see it.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep." Joel put his arms around her waist and lifted her up and over his shoulder. She wasn't small but she wasn't heavy. She giggled as his hand held her ass to stop her from falling off.

When Joel carried them to the bedroom, he dropped Ellie on the bed, making it move back slightly. Joel pulled the sheets over Ellie and snuggled up to her.

-...-

The next morning, Ellie woke up alone and cold. Joel got up earlier so he cold get some eggs from the chicken coop. Ellie got up and started sniffing when she opened the door. She walked down the stairs, lazily as she wiped her eyes. She made it to the kitchen and saw Joel standing over the gas cooker. He was making scrambled eggs.

Ellie greeted him, "Mornin' Joel." She said as she pulled up a chair at the table. "Smells good." She began to tap the table impatiently.

"So now you like my cookin-" Joel turned around and let out a loud chuckle when he laid eyes on Ellie. He turned back around.

"Might wanna get ready." Joel was still chuckling to himself.

"Okay...?" Ellie said suspiciously before she got up and walked back up the stairs. She opened the bathroom door and looked into the mirror. _Oh shit..._

Ellie was a mess. Her hair was sticking up in places, she had bags under her eyes, her face was dirty and she was only wearing her skin-tight and panties. Ellie cleaned herself up and made her way back down to the kitchen where Joel was sitting.

"Joel...why am I not wearing my jeans?" She whispered into his ear.

"You took 'em off last night...and I didn't really mind it-" He stopped when she hit him in the arm out of embarrassment. She shook her head before she looked at her spot at the table.

"Oh shit, Joel!" She ran over to her place and stared at the book that was presented. Joel watched her flick through the pages, with a big smile on his face. _She still has something left of a childhood. _

"This is the last one in the series!" Ellie yelped as she sat down to read it.

"Don't get too excited..._you've _gotta help Maria out with the garden today." Ellie looked at him disappointingly.

"Can't you just do it?" Ellie's smile slowly faded.

"Sorry baby-girl, I gotta help Tommy with the dam." Joel crossed his arms. "But I might...uh...make it up to you later." Joel was grinning again and so was Ellie. "But only if you're good."

_Holy shit_,_ it's gonna happen!_ Ellie thought to herself as she ate her eggs and read a few page of her comic book. Good thing summer days are short.

**I don't know how long this chapter is****,**** but it's all I could do seeing though it's a Monday. Joel has had a sudden change of heart and might act upon his feelings. If you enjoyed then don't forget to tell me what and why****,**** I love reading all your reviews. See ya'll in chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! In this one Ellie gonna get some...work done and after that Joel's gonna f**k her! I've been putting this off because I wanted the lead up to be just long enough for them. Rated M for sexual content.**

(Ellie)

When Ellie finished her breakfast, she jogged up the stairs and slipped on her jeans and went back down stairs. She was in a rush to get out of the house.

"C'mon Joel, don't want ya gettin' lazy now do we." Ellie motioned for him to get up. "But don't work yourself too hard, save your energy for tonight." she teased.

Both left for work leaving Ellie feeling slightly vulnerable without Joel by her side.

"Hey Maria." Ellie strolled up to the patch of land Maria was tending to.

"Oh hey, Ellie." Maria stood up straight to greet her. "Come to do some work?"

"Yeah, Joel told me to." Ellie sounded pissed.

"Well, you can go feed the chickens today and that'll be it for ya." Ellie made a sound of relief.

"Where's the coop?" Maria walked with Ellie to the farm where they kept the chickens. Ellie thought she had it easy until she saw the amount of chickens they had.

"Shit that's a lotta chickens." Ellie said overwhelmingly.

"Yep." Maria said proudly. "The feed's over there by the door." Mara pointed to the room at the back of the land. "I'll come tell ya when to go home." She pet Ellie's hair before leaving.

Ellie walked over to the basket of chicken feed and dug her hand in. She scattered the feed over the ground and waited for the chickens to pick at it before repeating. _Joel better be good at it. _

Ellie had been reading this book book for a while. She just learnt about the "bad girl" style. She walked over to the coops and picked a few eggs from the nests, causing the chickens to freak out and start pecking at her. She slid the eggs into her pockets and tried her best to cover them up. She proceeded to feed the animals.

-...-

Joel didn't have to do much, just stand and listen to Tommy blabber on and on about the backup power supply and how people are gonna have to cut down on hot water and heating. Joel was about to tell him to fuck off when he made the statement. He had to guard the dam encase of bandits but nothing interesting happened. Only a couple infected came but he easily took them out.

They day went by quicker then expected and Ellie was on her way home. Joel had to talk to Tommy about his shifts on the wall but he managed to talk him into only construction work. Joel would do anything but he'd rather not have to work at night and make Ellie sleep on her own. After Tommy dismissed him, the only thing he could think about was Ellie, and how he could avoid intercourse with her. She wasn't ready and she wouldn't be able to handle him. There was no way Ellie would let him off.

As Joel walked home in the evening he caught up to Ellie when she was going back home.

Ellie noticed him. "Hey Joel." She gave him a hug and proceeded to hold onto his forearm as they walked together. "How's your day?"

"Tommy was on everyone's ass about saving electricity, you?" Joel was about to go on a rage when Tommy told him to save hot water after the shit he went through.

"Oh I just fed some chickens." Ellie had a smile on her face. She hoped her plan will work. When they got into the house Ellie shut the door after Joel a coughed to get his attention.

"What?" Joel turned around to face her.

"I don't think I was really that good today." Ellie fished the eggs out of her pocket.

"Ellie, you shouldn't steal from here. Don't ya think Maria'll be pissed if she found out. You brought this on yourself..." Joel began to scold her.

"What can I say...I'm a bad girl..." Ellie went red slightly as she looked down and bit her lip. "I need to be punished..."

"Ellie, not this again...it doesn't suit you." Joel gave a small chuckle at her attempting to seduce him.

Ellie walked up to him, dropping the eggs to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She looked down at the mess she had made.

"Oops, looks like you got some cleanin' to do." Ellie couldn't help but grin throughout this.

"Ellie, this ain't gonna work." Joel stated before Ellie forced her lips onto his. She opened her mouth slightly, expecting Joel to do the same. But he didn't. He just stood there holing the small of her back so she didn't fall off. Ellie's lips parted from Joel's.

"What's wrong? Don't ya wanna punish me. I've been a naughty girl." Ellie teased as she started to grind her waist into Joel's. Ellie could feel his member harden as he let out a grunt.

"You said it wasn't gonna work." Ellie smiled at him before she forced her lips onto his again but this time, to Joel's content. She parted her lips letting Joel's tongue gain access to explore her mouth. She began to rub her tongue against his as she continued grind harder into his waist. As a result, Joel started to walk over to the stairs.

"You want it. Don't regret it." Joel said before going back into the kiss. He walked them up the stairs and into the bedroom. When he was close enough to the bed he set Ellie down and carried the kiss on. Ellie began to unbutton her jeans and Joel had a moment of doubt.

"Ellie, you sure ya wanna do this?" Joel stopped her from going any further.

"I'm ready, Joel." She gave him a smile before continuing to take her jeans off. She slid her jeans off from her ankles, along with her panties, and flung them across the room. She lifted her shirt over her head and Joel unbuttoned his plaid shirt. When he unbuttoned his shirt all the way, Ellie stared at his broad chest, scars scattered around his tan body. Joel took his shirt off completely as Ellie attempted to take his jeans off. When she finally pulled his jeans down from his waist, she gazed at his erect member in awe. Ellie raised her hand to his crotch and rubbed his throbbing cock through his boxers. As Ellie stroked him, he moaned making Ellie pull his boxers down and stroke his bare cock.

Back in the QZ, Ellie had learnt about sex through her friends. She learnt that it was good to give him a blowjob. She didn't want to attempt it, encase she was bad at it or Joel would laugh at her. _Here goes nothing._

Ellie was still stroking him, she took a breath and swirled her tongue around the tip, causing him to react and buck forward into her mouth. Ellie took this as a go-ahead, and proceeded to suck on his tip. After a moment of this, she pushed him down farther into her mouth as far as she could. She wrapped her hand around what she couldn't fit in her mouth and started pumping. The faster she went the more Joel moaned. She didn't want him to finish so soon, so she took him out of her mouth and moved up on the bed.

"Ellie...where d'you learn that from." Joel was slightly dazed.

"From the QZ." Joel's eyes widened. "Some friends taught me." Joel was relieved at the sentence.

Joel moved over to her until her was on top of her. She felt trapped.

"Joel...can I be on top?" Joel knew it was because of David. She wanted to feel in control.

"Sure thing baby-girl." Joel grabbed hold of her waist and switched places. She was sitting on his stomach and he let out a moan of pain. Her thigh was putting pressure onto his wound.

"Shit. Sorry Joel." Ellie said with guilt. "Don't worry 'bout it." Joel smiled at her and she sat back down on him, keeping her leg away from his side. She looked down at Joel's member and compared the size of her opening to it.

"Joel, that ain't gonna fit." She sounded worried. "It's alright, just go at your pace." Joel reassured her. Ellie nodded at him before positioning herself over his crotch. "Now baby, this' gonna hurt." Joel grabbed her thighs to steady her. Ellie took a deep breath and pushed down onto his cock. She couldn't fit much of him in at that one thrust but she pushed down even further until he hit her hymen. Ellie shut her eyes tightly as she pushed even further down, letting out a loud scream/moan of pain.

"Ah, f-fuck." Ellie shut her eyes tighter. "It's okay baby-girl." Joel kept her steady and she didn't move until she got use to the feeling.

"You ready?" Joel said after a moment of silence. Ellie just nodded as he slowly pushed as much of him as he could and then back out, causing Ellie to moan. He thrust into her again, this time going all the way in. Ellie's moans of pain slowly got quieter and less sharp. When Joel continued his slow rhythm, Ellie began to crave it, and pushed her waist down, speeding up his pace.

Joel moaned, "You're so...tight, Ellie!" Ellie remembered to talk dirty again.

"Oh, yeah. Punish me, I've been a bad girl!" She kept bouncing on him, as he unhooked her bra, exposing her small breasts. She looked down at her chest and felt disappointed. Joel could see it.

"Ellie..." He caught her attention. "Ya make up for it..." Joel brought his hand down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Ellie looked perkier. She continued to push up and down on his cock until she felt her walls tighten, making Joel moan. They both knew she was close. The rhythm began to get slower and less controlled as Ellie reached her orgasm. Joel thrust into her one last time as she kicked her head back and grinded into his waist, riding out her orgasm.

"Oh God, JOEL!" Her juices began to gush over Joel's cock. He still didn't finish.

Ellie slid his cock out of her and fell onto his chest, panting.

"Regret it?" Joel joked. "Hell no." Ellie panted. She looked down and saw that Joel was still hard.

"Did ya finish." Joel shook his head. "Well...we're gonna have to fix that." Ellie said seductively as she slowly made her way down to his crotch. She took him in her mouth again, tasting herself on him. She sucked and stroked his cock hard. After a moment of this, Ellie could feel him get harder in her mouth. She reacted and pulled him out and continued to stroke hard until he let out a moan as he finally climaxed. Ellie scooted back up to Joel's side.

"Happy?" Joel nodded and patted her ass making her giggle.

"C'mon get some sleep. Save some energy for tomorrow." Ellie looked up at him and smiled before drifting to sleep at his side.

**Woa. Someone crack a window 'cause it's hot in here! It is now 2am so this is gonna do it for toady. If you enjoyed reading then tell me in a review. See ya'll in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys. No chapter today. I just got back from a party and I have to work the late shift tonight. Expect a extra long chapter tomorrow! Please forgive me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I've been inactive for a good few days now because the Halloween parties and working the late shift. So yea...this one is a breather. As for the scheduled at Christmas I won't be updating much but on Christmas Eve I'll have a long chapter to celebrate. I think it's bullshit that I get off School on the 22nd. **

(Joel)

"Been a while?" Ellie asked as she admired the mess that lay on top of Joel's stomach.

"A whole year." Joel thought back to Tess. She always wanted to "Get down" at the worst moments mainly in the middle of the night. No matter how tired they were.

"I'll get a rag." Ellie arose from the bed as Joel smacked her ass hard but not enough to hurt.

"Atta girl." Joel gave a smug look as he stared at the red mark bestowed among her left cheek. As the door gave a creak as it closed it dawned on Joel what he had done.

_For fucks sake man. She's fourteen you sick bastard! You've taken the last of her innocence! _Joel didn't realise he was thinking aloud. Ellie returned to the room with a rag in hand and a pissed look on her face.

"Really Joel? You asked if _I _was regrettin' it!" Ellie threw the rag across the room at Joel hitting his chest.

_Shit she heard that?_

"Ellie I said I needed time..." Joel unravelled the rag and started to wipe his stomach clean.

"Well ya seemed fine with it an hour ago!" Ellie was yelling at this point. Joel had started another fight.

"I just didn't wanna see ya sad." Joel lied. He knew he liked it but he also knew it was wrong. So wrong.

"Cut the bullshit Joel..." Ellie stomped her barefoot on the ground. "Just admit you wanted it just as much as I did!" Ellie's eyes were going red due to the tears forming. Part of Joel dies whenever he sees Ellie in that state. There was silence for a few seconds. "ADMIT IT!" Ellie yelled at him. She was crying hard but tried not to express it in her voice. Joel got off the bed and walked up to her with open arms. Ellie accepted the hug and snuggled to his chest. He smelled like sweat and sex.

"I love Ellie. I have a plan for everythin' but not this. I don't regret a thang." Joel's thick southern accent soothed Ellie's tears. He had been laying on the accent since they arrived at Tommy's. "I'm never leavin'." Ellie has had people leave her all of her life and now she could be at ease.

"Ellie take a shower you stink." Joel chuckled into her hair. "Takes one to know one." Joel gave Ellie a firm smack on the ass again making her jump further into his arms.

-...-

"We should go to Tommy's and Maria's for dinner." Ellie stated as she dried her neck with the towel. "Nah still got some peaches." Joel said as he used the other end of the towel to dry his chest. Ellie stopped and stared at Joel menacingly. A smile began to form on Joel's face. "Kidding..." He said as he raised his hands in the air to claim his innocence. "Fuckin' hate those things." He helped Ellie dry up so he could use the full towel.

When Joel and Ellie were ready they left the house and made their way to Tommy's. Back in the day it was accustom for guest to bring a gift when coming over but morals and manners were long gone.  
>Joel gave the door a knock and was left waiting for a good minute. The door swung open to reveal Maria giggling with Hickeys on her neck.<br>Ellie felt awkward having to witness this.

"Busy?" Maria's face tinted red.

"Nah...you's eaten?" Maria waved it off. "We got chicken and potatoes."

"So I didn't have to feed those things?" Ellie joked.

"Some stop laying." Maria clarified. "Come on in already." Maria opened the door wider so the two could enter the house. The three walked to the kitchen before Joel stopped at the living room looking for Tommy.

"Tommy?" Joel peeked round the door way and saw Tommy zipping his pants up and tightening his belt.

"Jesus Joel how long you been there?" Joel shook his head and proceeded to follow Maria and Ellie.

When Joel finally made it to the kitchen Ellie was already sitting at the table eagerly waiting for her food to be served. Joel took a seat next to her.  
>After casual small talk Maria set their plates down. Joel just sat and stared at the food assuming they were going to say grace but Ellie spared no time on shovelling the food into her mouth. Maria knew why Joel waited and gave him a nod.<p>

Joel shredded some of the chicken and scooped it into his mouth. He ate slowly trying to savour the taste.  
>After eating peaches and rabbits for the most part of twenty years it was heavenly to eat something fresh.<p>

After a while Joel set his knife and fork on the plate as Tommy shouted for him. Joel could hear the sound of hollow wood and thin metal scraping a hard surface. Joel knew what Tommy had.

Tommy was still in the living room and was fiddling with an acoustic guitar.

"Give it here little brother." Tommy handed him the instrument. Joel continued Tommy's work and successfully tuned it.

Joel began to pluck at the string as Ellie and Maria joined them in the living room. Joel's random plucking finally turned into a real song. It was cheerful for a second but had a bitter and dark side to it.

They all at in silence until it was broken. "What is that?" Ellie huddled closer to Joel's side and earned herself an non pleasing look from Tommy.

"Gustavo Santaolalla." Joel struggled pronouncing his last name. "What's it called?" Joel just shrugged.

"So...you like music?" Maria asked and Ellie gave her a "meh" look. Maria motioned for Ellie as she arose from the seat and left the room. Ellie followed.

**I don't know how long this is but it's all I had time for. If you look up Gustavo Santaolalla you'll find the little "easter egg". I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see ya'll in chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New scheduled for posting. It is now once or twice every week so that I can look over the chapter and sand down the rough edges. Before I start the chapter...you looked up Gustavo Santaolalla...right? If not go do it now so you can get the joke. Just google it and you'll know what I'm talking about. Before you read on I just want to tell you how much I love writing this and how much I love the support you guys have given me (No bad reviews so far.) Anyway enough sap let's cut the tree...**

(Ellie)

Ellie continued to follow Maria out of the living room and up the stairs. Maria kept quiet but was up to something. Their house had plenty of space they just didn't use it. From what it looked like there was about three bedrooms and a bath. Maria trotted her way through the hallways and to her and Tommy's bedroom.

"I gotta present for ya." Maria took the door knob into her hand and twisted it with a squeak. "But don't tell Joel." she smiled. Ellie didn't know what it was but she knew she wanted it.

Ellie followed Maria shyly she didn't want to look around too much in case it was socially unheard of.  
>Maria scanned the shelves for something. There was a bunch of CDs on them. Maria began to flick through the assortment. She had a range of music from Bon Jovi to 50 cent.<p>

Maria finally pulled out a music CD after a moment of waiting.

"I had this one when I was your age. Dad never liked it." Maria handed Ellie the album which read _Marshal Mathers LP 2._

"There's a CD player in the cupboard at your place." Maria winked. She patted Ellie's shoulder and left the room soon followed by Ellie.

When the two came back down the stairs Joel had stopped playing and was waiting at the door talking to Tommy. Joel noticed Ellie and held his hand up.

"Ellie let's go." Joel sounded pleased to leave there.

* * *

><p>Ellie held onto Joel's waist as they walked home. On their way home Ellie tried to hide the CD from Joel.<p>

"What's that you got?" Joel had an eagle's eye.

"You'll find out when we get home." So would she. After fourteen years in the end it was great to finally call something a home.

It was reasonably late so no-one was in the streets. Just the two of them. There house wasn't that far from Tommy's they would be home in minutes.

-...-

They made it to the house and Ellie needed to listen to the CD. Ellie unhooked her arms from Joel and Jogged to the front door. Joel forgot to lock it and Ellie barged right through it.

Joel caught up with her "What's ya rush." He said as he closed the door locking it after.

Ellie ignored him and proceeded up the stairs looking for the cupboard Maria was talking about. She found a door that she or Joel never noticed before. She gave it a tug and rummaged through the useless items contained in it.

After a moment of searching Ellie found the CD player. Joel was behind her when she made the discovery.

"Joel how do I use this?" Ellie turned to face him and displayed the device. "Give it." Ellie passed him the player and her took off to the bedroom and looked for a power socket. He plugged it in the wall and the machine sprung to life.

"Why d'ya need it?" Joel set it on the bedside desk. Ellie pulled out the CD and made her way to him. From that distance he couldn't make out what the name was.  
>Ellie opened the case and Joel opened the lid to the player. Ellie inserted the disk and it began to play.<p>

Instantly Joel knew who it was. Sarah's friends used to push her to listen to this and she did the same for Joel.

It played on and Ellie was engrossed. She couldn't understand half of the lyrics but she had a basic understanding. She flipped the case over to look at the song list. _Rap God _was the first song and she assumed she was listening to it.

The song had some very controversial lyrics but Joel didn't seem to mind.

"Maria likes this?" Ellie tilted her head up at Joel's direction. Joel just shrugged in return. "Not my cup of tea..." Joel stated. "It's gotta lotta bad language in it. So you'd love it." He joked.

**I was listening to Slim Shady When I was writing...so it kinda sank in. I decided to make Joel disagree with his music** **like a responsible parent. **


	17. End Of Story Note

**ATTENTION...ATTENTION!**** I took a bit of a break because I got the bandages off and visited some friends in New York. But I am starting a new story starting at the beginning of The Last Of Us game! This story was a little hard to write due to the cliffhanger the game left us on. So if you wanna read it go to my other stories list. See ya there! **


End file.
